


As long as you love me

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: An incident with an enemy plants seeds of doubt in Gerards mind about his relationship with Sergio.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time I wrote something like this. Please bear with me.
> 
> Title borrowed from Justin Bieber´s song: As long as you love me.

The empty alleyway is filled with breathy moans. Gerard Piqué has his forehead pressed against the cool tiles. A hand clutching his own. The other hand on his hip steading him. A wet kiss is pressed on his neck. Gerard moans as his partner fucks him. It's passionate but also gentle. His partners tattooed arm winding across his waist. A kiss is placed on his shoulder. Gerard is close he can feel it. He can hear a shaky moan behind him. He smirks. A particular hard thrust making him bite his lip. His partners thrusts become more erratic. And then he comes too untouched. Spilling against the wall in front of him. His knees give out. Had it not been for the arm steadying him he would have tumbled to the floor. 

A nose is nuzzling his neck affectionatly. A happy laugh escaping his partners mouth. Gerard is still trying to regain his breathing. A thumb is caressing his hip lazily. Gerard sighs. "You liked it", a breathless voice says next to his ear. Gerard pushes his partners arms away. Picking up his jeans and zipping them up. "Don't flatter yourself", he says no anger in his voice. Sergio laughs. He is pulled in for a passionate kiss. His tongue colliding with Sergios fighting for dominance. His partner kissing his forehead softly. Gerards hands playing with the hair on Sergios neck, stroking the tattoo. They stay like that. Pressed up against the wall. It's freezing cold and Geri still thinks his boyfriend, no his partner is the craziest man alive to have sex out in this freezing cold. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it. But they could have done this in a bed too.

Sergio is stroking his cheek absently. Looking at his watch. They shouldn't even be seen together. They were criminals who were bitter rivals. Sergios hand is on his neck. His finger stroking Gerards bearded chin slowly. He is pulled in for another kiss. Sergios arms steading his waist. And Geri just moans. It's far more than a fuck relationship. They threw no strings attached overboard the first time. Gerard is losing himself in the kiss. Gently he pushes his partner away. Who is pouting at him. They don't have any time left. They have to return to their respective organisations. Sergio is having none of it and is blocking his way by pressing his whole body against him. Again. Grinning like a fool. Gerard sighs. His own head coming to rest on his partners chest. Feeling the steady rhythm of the others heartbeat.

"We have to go", Gerard breaks the silence. And the magic. Sergio sighs. They couldn't be seen together. It would get them both killed. Sergio would never risk that. This was far more than a fuck relationship for him. A hand is cradeling Gerards face and he sighs. A gust of ice cold wind making him shiver. He is pulled into a hug. Sergios chin resting on his head. Gerards fingers curl into Sergios coat. "Te amo", Sergio breathes out. Geri breathes in, pushing Sergio away from him. Looking at his feet. It wasn't the first time Sergio had told him. It had been the 50th since this thing started almost 2 years ago. Geri never replied when Sergio told him. "I know", he says this time. Earning a wide smile from the man in front of him. He is pushed against the wall again. A passionate kiss making his knees go weak. Geri squeezes his eyes shut. Trying not to think what would happen if they were to be discovered. 

Sergio is pushed away again and this time he knows he has to stop. They have to leave. Sergio doesn't want too. The job leaves them no choice. Whenever they meet they have to pretend to hate eachother and try to kill eachother. He doesn't want that. Yes, at first it just had been about sex but now it wasn't. He had fallen in love. It wasn't permitted in this kind of job they had. And still here he was kissing the man he loved. The lapels of Gerards coat were turned upwards. Trying to shield his neck from the cold gust of wind. He had forgotten his scarf at the HQ. Sergios hand was on his cheek. Puffy clouds from their erract breathing disappearing in the cold air. A small peck is left on the corner of his mouth. Gerards hands are on Sergios chest. Ready to push him away. Tick tock his mind mocks him. 

Sergio pulls him into a hug. Gerards head lolling onto his shoulder. His hands curling into the back of Sergios black coat. Geri breathes and then Sergio let's him go. Promising to see eachother soon. Te amo, he mouths again. Sending shivers down Gerards spine. It's from the cold, Gerard tells himself. Sergio pushes his hands into his pockets and turns around. Gerard watches the black coat disappear in the whiteness of the city. It had been snowing a lot lately. White flocks of snow gathering on his own black coat. His heart was screaming for the tattooed man that had left minutes ago. Gerard shook his head. He too stuffs his hands in his pockets and leaves the alley. He is sure he looks like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer when he enters the HQ. Leo greeting him. Gerard smiles softly. They have one last mission and then Gerard can finally go home to his beloved hot shower.

Gerard is on his way home when his phone vibrates in his pocket. Fishing it out with a gloved hand, Gerard smiles like love-struck puppy. Te amo. Gerards heart flutters. He wants to tell Sergio too but if he does there would be no coming back. If he'd get a mission and it said he had to kill his lover, Gerard couldn't handle that. Completing the mission but having told him he loved him before killing him. Gerard shakes his head. Suddenly the phone flies out of his hand. Onto the concrete. A knee is in his stomach. Geri's eyes widen. He is thrown onto the floor. Being held down by the neck. Damn. He should have paied more attention to his surroundings. A boot comes crashing down his chest. Gerard wheezes desperately. A fist is punching him in the face. Splitting his lip open. Blood running down his chin.

Gerard's head is spinning. He is thrown against a lamppost. His back hitting the metal forcefully. Making him howl in pain. "Holã, Piqué." That voice. Geri wants to laugh. What the hell does that bastard want from him ?? Antoine Griezmann hadn't come alone. Diego Costa, Koke, Filipe Luis and a few others were with him. Gerard tried to get up. A knee collied with his chin. Sending him crashing down again. Of course Barcelona had, had beef with Atletico but they never had attacked just one of their members on the open street like that. With a growl Gerard kicks at Griezmann getting him to release the grip on his neck. They wanted to fight, fine he could do that. Gerard managed to get a few good hits on the Atleti members. Before Diego Costa pushes him to the floor. Punching his face over and over again. Gerard can feel his cheek and eye swell. Shit. Griezmann picks up Geri's phone. Snickering when he see the message Gerard had been reading minutes ago.

"That's interesting Piqué", Antoines voice is laced with venom. "You and Ramos huh ?? Very interesting indeed." Geri growls at him. Damnit he had give them something against Sese and the others. No, no, no you stupid motherfucker Piqué, his mind screams at him. Griezmann smiles at him like a maniac. Like a predator ready to devour him. And then there is only pain. Boots and fist raining down at him. Geri can hear his ribs crack. He throws up blood. And then his eyes widen in shock. Griezman is tugging at his jeans. Geri tries to kick him away. No, his mind screams at him, no. Diego Costa and two others are holding him down. Gerard yells at them to stop. Yells at Griezmann to stop. Stop, his mind screams. And then the French is opening his belt buckle. Gerard hides his face in the snow. "I bet Ramos won't love you anymore when he knows you have been fucked by another."

Geri's hot tears are melting the snow beneath his face. Sergio, his mind screams, Sese I am sorry. Te amo. Gerards toes curl when Griezmann pushes his legs apart. The Spaniard shakes his head desperately. Please stop. STOP. He can hear Griezmann moan. It hurts. Fuck it hurts. The French grabs his legs and pushes in merciless. Finding a rhythm. Gerard is breathing fast. The tears falling from his uninjured eye. He just lays there motionless. Trying not to make a sound. "You like it", he hears the French say above him. Gerard shakes his head. After what seems an eternity he hears Griezmann grunt. A long moan filling the air. Geri chokes. Then finally the other pulls out. Semen and blood staining the snow. Gerard is let go. Left alone in the snow. Griezmann laughes at him, mocks him. They leave. Somehow he manages to call Leo before passing out.

Leo had put him to bed. Crying for him. His phone lit up with messages. From Sergio. Leo was the only one who knew about them. Te amo, te amo, te amo, each one of them says. Gerard had showered 5 times already. Scrubbing his body raw. Griezmann's handprints were on his hips. Ramos won't love you anymore when he knows you have been fucked by another. Gerard chokes when he remembers the words. Sese. He curls around himself in Leo's shower. Just crying. After 2 weeks Sergio wants to meet with him. Gerard is dreading it. Maybe it would be for the best to end it now. While he still could. He was broken and tainted. Sergio wouldn't love him anymore. He was sure of that. They meet at the usual alleyway. Geri keeps his head down. His coat shielding his face. "Hey", Sergio breathes out softly. 

Gerard stands in front of him avoiding his gaze. Looking at his feet. He feels like crying. Tears threatening to fall from his good eye. Gently Sergio hooks his finger under his chin. Making him look up. Geri can see his eyes widen. His brows frown in worry. His mouth hanging slightly open. Geri avoides his gaze again. "Geri ??", Sergios voice is laced with worry. He hears it break. "What happened ??" Gerard shakes his head. Tears spilling from his good eye. The left side of his face has turned an angry green. His eye was still swollen shut and his lip was still split open. Sergio is in his personal space. His eyes scanning his face. Gerard shakes his head again. His shoulders shaking with sobs as he pulls away from the madritista. Ramos won't love you anymore. Gerard chokes.

He hides his face in his hand and turns around to leave. It's for the best. "Geri ?? What did I do Geri ?? Por favor tell me ?? Geri if I did something wrong tell me. Por favor te amo." Gerard runs. Leaving Sergio standing in the snow. Sergio watches Gerard disappear. He doesn't understand. Maybe he had done something stupid again. Maybe a mission went wrong and he had pushed Geri. Sergio doesn't know. He is so confused. He feels helpless. Something had happened that was the only thing he knew. Sergio goes to Lionel Messi. Ringing the Argentinians doorbell merciless. Maybe he would get some answers here. Messi sends him away claiming he doesn't know what is going on. Sergio knows he is lying but he also knows that he is trying to protect Geri. Sergio sighes. He would wait and then see if Geri wanted to talk at a later time.

A week passes. Then a second. Then a third. On the fourth week Sergio has enough. Geri hadn't called, hadn't reacted to his messages. It worried Sergio to the core. He had no idea what he had done. He would do anything to fix it. Anything. He goes to Geri's apartment. Knocking. Ringing the doorbell. Nothing. There is no noise. Sergio knows Geri is home. The key under the doormat is still there. Sergio wouldn't invade Gerards privacy like that. He has some honor left in him. He isn't giving up on him. Sergios forehead touches the wood. He tries not to cry. "Geri", he calls out his voice soft. Gerard is sitting behind the door. His knees pressed up to his chest. His arms encircling his legs. Trying not to sob as Sergio talks from behind the closed door. 

"Geri whatever I did I am sorry. Please forgive me. I will understand if you are mad at me. Or don't want to have anything to do with me anymore. I know I can be hotheaded. And aggressive and stupid. Very stupid. But please I love you. Tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. Por favor. Geri por favor. Te amo por favor." The last part is barely a whisper.

Sergio waits. One hour, two hours even 12 hours. He never gets a reply. Sergios shoulders slump in defeat. He knows very well when he has lost. "Te amo", he whispers brokenly touching the door lightly. Before turning around and leaving. Gerard is sobbing soundlessly. He had heard everything. It was for the best that way he told himself.

Sergio had barely slept. The team was worried. Sergio is heartbroken. Trying to drown his pain in alcohol which doesn't end well because the team reactes quickly and hides everything. Sergio is angry at himself and the world. But mostly himself. He talked to Marcelo who was the only one he entrusted with this information. Sergio feels empty. He gets the team and they walk around Madrid through the snow. They run into Atletico. Maybe a confrontation would ease Sergios mind. He tries to act confident like he always does. Griezmann gives him a toothy grin. Sergio wants to wipe it off his face as soon as possible. "How is Piqué ??" Sergios head whips upwards. His eyes wide. Rage building in his chest. He breathes in to calm himself. Of course he and Geri know eachother it's no secret. "Did he tell you ??", Griezmann continues. Sergio narrows his eyes. "He didn't tell you I fucked him ??" Something is burning inside of Sergios chest. "Or should I say raped him."

Sergios mind goes blank. His eyes wide. He lets out an animalistic growl. His mind screaming at him. Kill, kill, kill. That bastard had raped Geri ?? Everything made so much sense now. Before anyone could react Sergio had thrown himself at the French. Punching him in the face over and over again. Hands were trying to get him off. Arms were around his waist holding him off. Griezmann wiped his mouth laughing. "I told him you wouldn't love him anymore." Everyone quieted down. Sergio got up again snarling. His own people holding him back. "I'll rip out your beating heart from your chest you hijo de puta", Sergio screams. Griezmann and his people leave. Sergio falls to his knees. Pressing his face into the snow. Crying. His whole frame shaking with sobs. The others look at eachother confused. Marcelo has a hand on his captains shoulder. Hoisting him up and bringing him up to his chest. Sergio cries bitterly in the brazilians locks. His hand curled around Marcelos jacket.

The team goes back to the Bernabeu. Their hearts aching for their captain. Sergio needed to process what had happened. He would kill. He needed to kill. Griezmann was a dead man. Sergio would make his words a reality. He would rip the Frenchs heart out. He would. He stayed a few days with the team before taking a flight to Barcelona. This time Messi is more cooperative. He is let in to Geri's apartment. His lover is curled up on the floor. Gently Sergio picks him up and lays him on the bed. Covering him with a blanket. They had spend time in eachothers apartments. Sometimes it was easier to meet in the alleyway. Not that Sergio didn't value his privacy. A hand is run through the Spaniards hair. Tears spill on Sergios cheeks. Griezmann had made Geri believe he wasn't loved anymore. Sergio didn't love anyone as much as him.

Gerard stirred awake. His eyes wide in shock when seeing Sergio. His face was pressed into his pillow crying bitterly. "Look at me, amor." Sergios voice is soft and Gerard looks up. A hand reaches out to cradle his injured face. "I know", Sergio states, "I know everything and I don't care. Te amo." Gerards shoulders shake. He shakes his head in disbelief. "I am dirty and tained." Sergio frowns and moves closer to the bed. Gently taking Gerards face into his hands. Slowly stroking it. Leaving butterfly kisses all over it. He presses their foreheads together. "Te amo", he breathes out again before kissing Geri softly. Gerard hides his face in his boyfriend's chest. Finally believing the words he is told. Bitter tears rolling down his face. The exhaustion of the last month finally claims him. He falls asleep on Sergios chest. His boyfriends heartbeat lulling him to sleep. Sergios hand running through his hair.

Sergio looks at the clock. It is nearly midnight. As silently as he can he gets up from the bed. Gerard is still asleep and Sergio hoped he would still be when he came back. He was out for blood. Sergio goes in alone. He doesn't need to drag any of his people into his personal vendetta. Griezmann that bastard was alone. Good. Sergio would make his words reality. Obviously Antoine Griezmann was expecting him. Sergio was kicked into a wall. The Spaniard growling at the French in front of him. Who is mocking him. They fight eachother for a while. When Griezmann gets the upper hand and starts choking him. Mustering up all the force he can Sergio throws him into a wall. Snarling. This would end now. Sergios boot comes crashing down the Frenchs chest. He whips out a knife from behind his back. "I promised you I would cut out your heart didn't I hijo de puta."

Sergio looms over the French like a demon. The knife in his hand cutting around Frenchman's chest. The other howling in pain. Begging him to stop. But Sergio wouldn't stop. Like Griezmann hadn't stopped when Gerard had begged. Griezmann's eyes are wide in shock as Sergio cuts his chest open and then proceeds to rip his heart out. Crushing the muscle with his hands letting it fall on the floor with a wet plop. Griezmann is dead by then and Sergio gets up from the floor. Leaving the body there. He knows it will cause a war. He doesn't care about that. The only one that matters is Geri. Without Griezmann, Atletico would crumble. Sergio was sure that Barcelona would help them get out of this mess. They had a common interest. Gerard Piqué.

Sergio makes his way home. Not caring that his face and hands are full of blood. He has done what had to be done. He takes a long shower. Erasing every evidence of the crime he has just committed and makes his way back to Barcelona. Geri is waiting for him.

His boyfriend is still asleep when he opens the door slowly. Sliding into bed carefully he places Geri's head on his chest again. Running his hand through his hair. A soft kiss is placed on top of the crown. 

Everyone knows that Sergio Ramos is loyal to a fault. He would always protect the people he loves. Be it his team or his lover. 

"Te amo", he whispers softly into his boyfriends ear. Before settling in the covers and letting sleep finally claim him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard nearly loses something precious to him without having told them how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For piquehips. I hope you'll like it.

Chapter 2

Gerard wakes up to the smell of coffee. He turns around to find the spot next to him empty. Just as he is about to call out, Sergio appears with two steaming mugs. Only dressed in boxershorts. Grinning wildly. The mug is placed on the nightstand. Sergios hands coming up to cup Gerards cheeks. Leaving soft kisses there. Geri giggles. Pushing his boyfriends face away lightly. He can see Sergio pout. Their noses touch and Geri loses himself in the kiss. The coffee on the nightstand is forgotten. Gerard whimpers as Sergio leaves wet kisses on his neck. Sucking on the skin lightly. Gerard moans weakly. Pushing at Sergios shoulders. His boyfriend smiles before he rolls them over. Sergio grabs his hips and he is seated on his boyfriends lap. Nuzzling his neck lightly. Sergios strong arms wind up around his shoulders. Hugging him to his chest. "Te amo." Geri's heart skips a beat. 

A hot mouth claims his and both Spaniards moan. Sergios fingers tracing his sides lightly. They hadn't had sex after the incident. Sergio adamantly refusing to try anything until Gerard was ready. Geri is so in love with this man he can't even describe it. Wet kisses are left on his collarbone as his phone rings loudly on the nightstand. His hands are placed around Sergios neck. "Ignore it amor." Gerard oblidges. Enjoying the soft touches he is given. He could still feel Griezmann's hands on his skin sometimes. Squeezing his eyes shut he shakes his head. He is at home with Sergio. Nothing could happen here. He is safe. Another phone rings. It's Sergios. Who doesn't even think about picking it up. Geri's long fingers curl around Sergios neck and cheek. Kissing him as if his life depended on it. Another ring startles them.

This time Sergio picks up. His face changing. His eyes narrowing into tight slits. Gerard thumb touches his lower lip lightly. His boyfriend looking up. Giving him one of those "everything under control" smiles. Somehow Geri doesn't believe him. Griezmann had been found dead. His heart ripped of his chest. It looked like a Tiger had mauled him. Gerards phone rings again and this time he too picks up. So much for a lazy morning. Both Spaniards get up and get dressed. Work didn't wait because they wanted to make out. Sergio kisses his forehead before they leave. His thumb lightly stroking the scar on Gerards eyebrow. Courtesy of Diego Costa. As possessive as Sergio is he had been outraged to find out Geri had a permanent scar after that fight. Both of them leaving the house together. Real and Barcelona are in a temporary alliance with eachother.

There is still snow laying in the streets. Painting the whole neighborhood white. He and Sergio were the one that stood out in their black coats. Closed until the top. Hands in their pockets. Occasionally looking around to see if their were being tailed. One couldn't be careful enough. Leo always preached that. Sergio was the opposite of careful. They meet up with Leo. The Argentinian had at least acknowledged Sergio by nodding at him. Barcelona and Real would split up for this one. A familiar afro shining through the whiteness of the city like a neon sign. Good old Marce. Sergio and his second in command hug. They have to split up. Sergio turns to Geri. His hands grabbing his hips and pulling him closer until their noses touch. Geri's breath hitches. Sergio is kissing him softly and slowly. Biting on his lower lip lightly. Making him moan. A cough breaks the moment. 

Sergios hand is on his cheek. He leans in and whispers "te amo" into his ear. Geri shivers. Licking his dry lips slightly. One last time Sergio kisses his forehead and turns around to leave. Tell him you coward, his mind screams at him, do it. "Sese." Gerard grabs Sergios wrist lightly. His boyfriend turns around and looks at him in question. Insecurity takes over Gerards mind. "Please be careful." Sergio winks at him and turns around to leave with his people. Coward, his mind mocks him, can't even tell him three simple words. Gerard bites his lip. Leo tugs at his arm. Sergio is already gone and Geri follows his captain. Geri knows who their next target it. He thinks it's a suicide mission. People said Atletico had crumbled without Griezmann. It wasn't true. They had a new leader. Someone who perhaps was even more dangerous than Griezmann.

Diego Costa. 

Marcelo hands him all the necessary information. They probably shouldn't do it on the open street though. Iker had always been the planner. Sergio always acted on impulse and instinct. He and Diego Costa knew eachother. Even from before the organisations. That man was a beast. A ruthless beast. Griezmann had at least planned stuff out. They could react to that. But not to someone who used instincts. And that's what makes Diego Costa so dangerous. His unpredictability. Sergio runs a hand through his hair. He won't take too many on this mission. They just have to scan the situation right ?? His team is split up. Sergio never took the whole team on mission. He wasn't that stupid. Iker had taught him all he needed to know. Sergio missed their former captain very much. Sergio would take: Marcelo, Toni, Lucas, Dani, Isco and Marco with him. He needed Luka, Karim and Gareth at the HQ. Since Cris had left missions had become a little bit boring.

Sergio stuffs his hands in his pockets. They have what 1 maybe 2 hours. He knew he would start a war by killing Griezmann he had been fully aware. No one could blame him that bastard had done something unforgivable. Sergio hadn't told Geri. He didn't want his boyfriend to think he was a monster. Sergio laughs at the irony. He is a monster. When laying in bed be it alone or with Geri he asks himself why the Spaniard keeps even up with him. Sometimes his head mocks him, tells him the sex is good and that's why Geri stays. In the end everyone leaves. Iker had left (no out of his free will) but he had still left. Cris had left. It hurt Sergio. These people are his family. The only family he has left. It would kill him to lose them. Just as much as Geri is his family. He knows he tells the other he loves him every day but he has never told him how much he means to him. After this is done, Sergio promises himself. 

Sergio shakes his head. Shakes off the demons. He doesn't need that now. He needs full concentration. The lions den awaits them. Atletico is out for blood. For Revenge. Sergio knows. And he is leading his people right into their death. Marcelo would have never let him go in alone. Never. The Brazilian is too loyal for that. Sergio has always been grateful for that. His mind is warning him. Screaming, it's an ambush you fool. Run get out. Get the kids out. NOW. It's too late. Way too late. Sergio manages to block the first attack. The second catches him of guard and he stumbles to the ground. Stupid Ramos, very stupid, his mind screams merciless. Sergio growls. Like an animal. Sometimes he wonders if he is more animal than human. A scream makes him look up from the man he is about to strangle. 

Diego Costa is in front of him. Sergio looks around. Toni and Lucas are pressed to the ground. Marcelo is held up by the neck. Blood dripping down his temple. Isco is on the ground wheezing. Marco and Dani are not moving. No, his mind screams, look what you have done. LOOK. Sergio gets up. His knees wobbly. He stands in front of Diego Costa. Tall and proud. He is still the captain of Real Madrid. Sergios mouth stretches into a grin. His arms wide. He laughs. "I killed Griezmann", he announces as if he has just won in the lottery. Diego Costa is in his face. Boiling, Sergio can see that. "Let my people go and you can do whatever you want to me." Tonis head snaps upwards. Yelling at his captain. Marcelo is screaming at him. They wouldn't leave him alone. They had no say in this. Sergio was still the captain. It was his duty to protect his team. If he would die here so be it. Diego Costa accepts. Of course he accepts, Sergios mind tells him, he would be a fool not to accept. 

Marcelo is grabbing his arm. Shaking him. His face creased with worry and angst. Sergio pats his cheek. Kisses it lightly like he always does. He smiles. "Go", he urges, "Take care of the kids for me Marce, yes ??" The Brazilian shakes his head. His hands on Sergios shoulders. He is pulled into a hug Marcelos locks tickling his nose. Then his friends nods a hand is on his cheek. Patting it lightly. One last time Sergio stops him. His hand on Marcelos wrist. "Please tell Geri that…" Marcelo shakes his head. "You will tell him yourself", his friend promises. Then they leave. And Sergio is finally able to breathe. His family is safe they would be ok. Geri is safe. Sergio turns around. He throws his head back and laughs. Laughs because of the irony. What goes around comes around, his mind tells him. It's an eye for an eye. Sergio is not afraid of death. He really isn't. 

He feels nothing as the fist and boots crash down his body. Sergio is sure some of his bones are breaking. But he just laughs. There is nothing. As long as they don't disfigure his face Sergio doesn't mind what they do to him. Honestly. His mind wanders. To a particular memory. Usually people remembered stuff before they died because they tried to escape the current pain, that's what Sergio had read. He was feeling nothing. He just wanted to relive the memory again. He could care less about the pain. There was none. So there was nothing to escape from, right ??

Sergio is pressed against his door as soon as they step into his apartment. Hungry and angry lips attacking his own. Piqué is angry. Damn angry. His hand bruising his hips. Sergio moans. Who knew that Gerard Piqué was such a good kisser ?? A very good kisser. Damn. Sergio grabbed his hips. Pushing their groins together. Piqué, Gerard, his mind informs him. They'd fuck the least they could have was first name bases. Gerard moans and wraps his legs around his hips. Sergio leads them to the bedroom. Throwing his rival on the mattress. Gerard is breathing heavily. His hair a crazy mess. Sergio smiles. Gerard is breathtaking. He had never noticed how good Gerard really looked. Sergios breath hitches. The other effectively distracts him by pulling on his shirt. Pulling him down and knocking the breath out of his lungs. Sergio moans. Geri, moans under him. Fuck. Now, Gerard became Geri, that was fast Sergio, his mind tells him. "Fuck me", Geri breathes out and Sergio is happy to oblige.

Sergio breathes out when the light blinds him. He had a nice fuck with one of his biggest rivals. Sergio couldn't complain. The spot next to him is empty. Sergio isn't surprised. It was just a quick fuck. He was just a good fuck. Nothing more. No one really believed he could be more than a good fuck. He had tried to have relationships before but people wanted to fuck him and then they left right away. As if Sergio couldn't be a gentleman and offer them a coffee or something on the next day. Sergio was used to it. It was easier. He didn't get attached. It still hurt to know he was only good enough to fuck or be fucked. Sergio laughs bitterly. Of course Gerard thought the same. It was a good fuck, he tells himself. The door to his bedroom opens and Gerard comes in offering him a mug of coffee. Sergios eyes are bigger than plates. Maybe he is dreaming because that's what he wants to happen. The mug burns his fingers and Gerard smiles at him. It's not a dream.

They end up in eachothers beds more times that they can count. Gerard always stays for a while afterwards. It still feels like a dream. They hadn't talked about it. Sergio was too afraid. It had been years someone didn't consider him just a fuck toy and Sergio being the selfish man he was wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Everyone would leave him eventually. This routine they have had been going on for what a month, maybe two now. They are sitting on the couch in Gerards apartment. Kissing lazily. Sergios hand is on his partners knee. Stroking it softly. Two months were a long time for someone like him. Sergio licks his lips. Both of them settle against the couch. Sergios arm around Gerards waist. Geri keeps it there with his own hand. Stroking the skin with his finger. Sergio sleeps. His nose buried in Gerards neck.

He fucks it up one morning before a mission. A dangerous mission for Barcelona and Geri. Sergio shoves a mug of coffee into his partners hands. A big grin on his face. It is kissed away by Gerard. Sergio feels overconfident. "Te amo", he blurts out. He sees Gerard freeze. Time stands still. The mug halfway to his mouth. It is set on the counter with a clatter. "I have to go", Gerard says. Pushing past Sergio. Bolting for the door. The door closing feels louder than ever. Sergio hadn't moved. He hides his face in his hands. Laughing at the ceiling. Idiot, idiot, idiot, his mind screams. Sergio laughes bitterly. No one could love someone like him. And then he proceeds to throw his flamenco CDs on the floor. His books are thrown against the wall. Fool, fool, fool, his mind mocks him cruelly. Sergio sits in the middle of his apartment. Glasses and plates laying broken on the floor. That's what he brings with him. Chaos. He calls Marcelo, crying.

Marcelo is there like a whirlwind. Placing Sergios head on his lap. Running a hand though Sergios locks. The Captain of Madrid feels as if someone rammed a knife into his heart. He is a fool. He tells Marcelo what happened. His friend listening to him. Assuring him that it would work out. But Sergio didn't believe him. Didn't believe himself. A month passed and Gerard had just come back. He shouldn't have run like that. He knew that. Biting his lip he stands in front of Sergios door. Knocking. Then he waits. Sergio looked like he hadn't slept in a month. He avoids Gerards gaze. Gerard reaches out to touch him but Sergio turns his head. "I am sorry I left. You caught me off guard. I…no one ever told me they loved me." The last part is a whisper. Sergio looks at him in disbelief. His eyes wide. "I thought you were joking." Gerard is still looking at his feet. When Sergio grabs his head and crushes their mouths together. "You are beautiful", he tells him. Geri's breath hitches. Their relationship progressed slowly after that confession.

Sergio feels lightheaded. Everything is spinning. He feels no pain. There are voices screaming. Sergio just wants to go to sleep. Now tears pool in his eyes. A voice is calling out for him. Screaming his name. Sergio thinks his mind is playing tricks on him. That's what had to be. He hears Geri yell his name over and over again. Maybe he is about to die and his mind is giving him the best last moment possible. Maybe. He feels hands on his cheeks. Tears are falling down from the person above him on his own cheeks. "Te amo." The voice screams. Sergio can hear it break. "Por favor Sergio, te amo." Sergios heart flutters he feels warm. If this is what it feels like to die than maybe it's not so bad. Right ?? Te amo, the words ring in his mind. Helping him ease into the dark, black abyss he is falling in to. And then there is nothing. Just darkness.

Gerard and the other had come as soon as possible when Marcelo told them. There was no way in hell Real would lose their captain like that. Geri feels himself scream when he sees his lover on the ground. The others are taking care of their enemies. Leo pushes him in Sergio direction. Marcelo is taking care of Diego Costa. Geri falls to his knees and cradles Sergios face in his hands. Ugly tears falling from his eyes. He hides his face in the fabric of Sergios shirt. Calling out for him. It's to late his mind, mocks him, see he won't hear you say them. Fool. Gerard tells him. Tells him he loves him. But Sergio doesn't react and Gerard cries harder. Eventually Real Madrid brings their captain to the Bernabeu. Gerard and Barcelona following them. Sergio is alive and Gerards knees buckle in relief. He can still tell him.

Sergio sleeps for a week. Gerard never leaving his side. His face pressed into his lovers chest. Just to hear his heartbeat. Convincing himself his lover is still alive. A hand clutching Sergios tightly. Gerard had fallen asleep. His head on Sergios shoulder when the other stirs. Coughing. Marcelo and the others are there in an instant. Sergio looks confused. Calling out to his friends, his brothers. They hug him tight before leaving. He needs to rest. "Sese", Gerards voice breaks. He is pulled in for a passionate kiss. Gerard whimpers. "Te amo", he whispers while clutching Sergios shoulders. The Captain of Madrid beams. "Te amo", he breathes out too. Gerard is grabbed by the waist. Hoisted up to the bed. His head placed on his lovers chest. His heart beating in Gerards ear. A hand running through his hair. Gerard sighs. Darkness claims him. He finally sleeps. Sergio is ok. They would be ok.


End file.
